yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Aya
Overview Based upon Aya, though "Yukkuri Aya" is almost never used. Instead ,they're referred to as "Kimeemaru", a cross between Aya's last name of Shameimaru and "kimee", a form of "kimoi" (disgusting). However, a distinction has been made with "Aya" being non-bodied yukkuri and "Kimeemaru" being a bodied yukkuri. Behavior Aya's are often bodied, but these bodies are usually non-humanoid resembling that of a horse. Several variants exist, though, including ones with human-like bodies, grasshoppers, hamsters, and even dogs. Their faces are usually twisted in a peculiar smirk/grimace. This look is called disgusting by both humans and yukkuri, giving rise to their name. Due to that look, human children and other yukkuri may also find it scary and react hostilely to a Kimeemaru, even if it's harmless or benevolent. Kimeemaru can move very fast, even the bodiless ones. They detest taking it easy, since it means they have to go slowly. The combination of the above factors makes Kimeemaru often act hostile to other yukkuri, working to prevent them from taking it easy. However, there are a number that like other yukkuri. These Kimeemaru may even watch over them and attempt to warn them of any danger coming their way. Unfortunately, their high speed and strange facial expressions often cause large amounts of distress to the yukkuri they are trying to warn, resulting in the warned yukkuri being harmed. Kimeemaru may also volunteer to help people, especially if it involves killing other yukkuri. They are generally friendly to humans, making them a popular pet type, as their friendliness and frequent loyalty to their owners make them more appealing than other types. A Kimeemaru will also use its high speed to defend its owner or owner's residence from feral yukkuri and even other humans. They have the ability to shake their heads side to side at such high frequencies that they create the illusion of having two or three heads. They can also run in circles at high speed, creating the illusion of being in several places at once. Seeing such a display, most other yukkuri panic and faint. This makes their aforementioned defense of their owners/owners' homes very effective. They have a good relationship with the real Aya. They respect her for being fast, and act as her subordinates. They also have fans at the factory and are not targeted by the employees. In addition, like Aya, they are handy with a camera. Unbodied Ayas are still as speedy as their bodied counterparts, and aren't much different save size. Relationship with other Yukkuri As stated above, Kimeemaru do not get along with most other yukkuri save for a few species. Reimus are sometimes seen as mates or friends of Kimeemarus, same go for Momijis. They are seen as friendly rivals to Hatates. But currently, Ayas see their mate in form of Reisen, since they tend to migrate to the mountains, Aya and Reisen pairs are often seen in the bottom of cliffs, in little caves. Speech * When they do speak, it tends to be in a taunting or sarcastic tone (i.e.: "Ooh, scary, scary."), much like yukkuri near the end of their natural life cycle. * "Ooh, adjective, repeated" is their catchphrase. Most often, the adjective is "scary", but sometimes "slow", "disgusting", or other words are substituted. Rumors & Miscellaneous A variant of the Kimeemaru, the Chimeeramaru is known to exist. * There are Yukkuri Ayas that have a more yukkuri-typical cute face, instead of their normally sarcastic Kimeemaru expression. They still appear to have the same speed abilities as other Kimeemarus. * On very rare occasions, Yukkuri Ayas have been seen to mate with understanding Reimus. The children resulting from these unions appear to be normal, but may possess surprising speed. This may also explain the origins of the more cute Yukkuri Ayas mentioned above. * Although there are Yukkuri Ayas that are friendly toward other yukkuri, the associations they often have with the Factories, harming other Yukkuri for "Taking it easy", and scaring other Yukkuri in general, have made them popular in abuse/violent stories. They're not nearly as popular as Yukkuri Alices for the same purposes, though. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Mountain of Faith Category:Phantasmagoria of Flower View